


Jealousy Becomes Him

by angelus2hot



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Nick and Renard are keeping their relationship a secret. It's harder than he had thought.





	Jealousy Becomes Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Jealousy Becomes Him  
>  **Fandom:** Grimm  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 264  
>  **Summary:** Nick and Renard are keeping their relationship a secret. It's harder than he had thought.  
>  **A/N:** written for ilien for fandom_stocking

Captain Renard stood in the doorway to his office. “Burkhardt, I need to see you in my office.” Without another word he stalked back inside and waited for Nick to join him.

He didn’t have long to wait. Within minutes Nick stood before him.

“You wanted to see me, Captain.”

The captain nodded his head towards the door and waited until he heard the soft click of the lock before he spoke. “I called you in here because I wanted to see you for...”

Confusion spread across Nick’s face. “Sir?” Without warning the captain was crowding his personal space, the heat from his body so hot it almost burned. “We’re at work.” Nick warned softly.

“Don’t you think I know that.” Renard growled barely able to hold onto his self-control. “I saw you sitting at your desk and you tossed your head back laughing at something Hank and Wu had said and for a moment I saw red. I wanted to go out there and snatch you away from them. I wanted them all to know you belong to me.”

Nick couldn’t stop the thrill at Renard’s words from rushing through him as he laid a placating hand on the captain’s chest. “I was laughing at a joke. Nothing else was happening. Okay?”

Renard took a deep breath and let it out before he nodded his head. “Okay.”

“You’re good?” 

Once more he nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m good.”

A wickedly teasing smile curved Nick’s lips as he whispered, “I know.” His smile widened as he quickly placed a lingering kiss on Renard’s lips.


End file.
